I have recently introduced adjustable foam mattresses and supports wherein a vacuum pump is employed to adjust the level of vacuum pressure in a foam core so that a desired density and firmness/softness is achieved. Generally, as air is removed, the foam core becomes softer and more contoured whereas allowing the core to partially or fully self-inflate on its own increases the firmness of the support. Achieving a precise, custom level of firmness, softness or contour for the individual user has been impossible since currently sold foam beds come factory preset at a density and IFD value that cannot be modified by the user. Individual users tend to vary widely in size, shape and body type. As a result, there are an almost endless variety of optimal corresponding softness, firmness and contour levels that may be set for the support. The forgoing situation is complicated when the user engages his or her body on the foam support. The weight and shape of the user's body is apt to further affect the internal pressure and resulting firmness of the core. To date, conventional devices have not allowed the user to easily and precisely achieve an optimal and customizable level of comfort and support.